The invention relates to a mat and more specifically to a pet mat designed to control the spread of insects such as fleas and ticks.
Most pet owners are constantly fighting the problem of their pets getting fleas and ticks, and subsequent household infestation. It is well known that pet bedding material has been identified as the major reservoir for fleas and their larvae and eggs. In the past attempts have ben made to get rid of this problem by spraying insectside on the pet or by using insect repellent pet mats. Recently evidence has come to light that some common insecticides present in quanities sufficient to control fleas and ticks may pose a threat of injury to animals continually exposed thereto.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pet mat that does not have an insect repellent chemical or volitile insecticide therein.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel pet mat that will provide for the immobilization of the insects such as fleas and ticks and their eggs and their larvae so that they may subsequently be disposed of.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pet mat that is inexpensive to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pet mat that is disposable.